Hold Your Enemies Closer
by Tangerininess
Summary: He was her enemy, right? Right. She hated him, right? Right. Then why did she get butterflies in her stomach whenever he was near? All they did was fall off a hill afterall. Nothing was meant to come of it...Or was there?
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: This takes place after Tarrlok takes Korra hostage and then he's knocked out by Amon and Korra bursts out of the cabin, staring at Amon. That's where the story starts. Credit goes to sunnyontheheights for allowing me to use the idea of Korra and Amon getting stuck in the middle of nowhere together. My story's probably not gonna be as good as their's, but I hope at least you'll enjoy it. Also, more credit goes to sunyontheheights for revising and editing this chapter. Enjoy!***

* * *

Korra ran. She ran for her life. Her throat was dry, her thoughts were wild, her sight blurred by the threatening tears.

The Avatar was alone here, in Tarrlok's cabin. No Mako, no Bolin, no Tenzin, no Asami. Heck, not even another living being besides her enemies.

Hmph, like they even counted as human beings.

Korra created a hole in the cabin, pushing her way to the outside. Time seemed to slow to a nerve-wracking pace.

She blinked to find Amon only a few meters away. Her heart instantly beated faster, fear over coming her.

_NO_, she thought, _this can't be happening to me!_

Then her heart stopped completely as Amon's cold eyes found their way to hers. She panicked, and turned away to skate down the slope behind her. She allowed herself to smirk as she knew she would get away. But the victory would be short lived.

Right when she turned, a large animal jumped in front of her. It had huge antlers, a rack of at least seven deadly points. It roared once, flashing its menacing fangs at her, and Korra's stomach dropped to her knees. It towered over her, it's legs stomping at the ground around her. A moose-lion.

"Get away!" Korra screamed, trying to scare the animal away. She forgot about Amon only a few feet away and focused on getting the animal away from her.

It roared, sending her flying a few feet back with its powerful breath. She bumped into something-or _someone_-as she landed.

Korra shook her head as she sat up.

"If you don't mind, Avatar, I would prefer it if you got off my lap."

Korra jumped upwards, practically _feeling_ the deep voice on her back.

"AMON!" She said, her face flushing at how close they'd been. Amon's hands landed on his hips as he got to his feet.

"Avatar." He said. Korra took on her fighting stance, forgetting the wild animal behind her. Amon did not, however, and he lunged forward to grab her by the wrist. He yanked her out of the way, just in time for the moose-lion's charge. It's snapping fangs missed Korra's ponytail by mere inches.

Korra ripped her wrist from his grip.

"What are you _doing?!_" She bellowed.

Amon's voice sounded surprised, "Did you want to get ripped into a thousand peices?"

Korra was shocked at the answer. "I thought you wanted me dead!"

"I want you equalized! Those are two different things!" Again, he pulled her away as the moose-lion thrust its antlers from the ground to the air.

"Will you stop that?!" Korra yelled at him. Amon huffed.

"Want to mashed to bits? Be my guest." He hissed. Korra was about to throw back a cold retort but was pushed away by, once again, Amon.

"UGH! I can handle my self!" She yelled at him from a few feet away. When he did not respond, she glanced around her, looking for any sign of him. He had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Her heart hammering, she returned her attention to the moose-lion.

Korra readied herself for its attack, but the when she turned to the animal, it was struggling with something on its back. Then she saw it. A small figure compared to the wild mammal was riding on its back, making it shake itself every which way, trying throw him off.

It was Amon.

Korra was left in awe at how strong the man was. Here was this moose-lion, an incredibly feared creature, and he was riding it. Riding it!

The sound of a loud thud broke Korra out of her thoughts. She ran towards the sound, making sure she didn't fall in the wild animal's line of vision.

Once she reached it, she took a step back, her built up worry washing away.

"Amon." She hissed. Amon peeled himself off the ground. His chuckle made Korra freeze, "You seem to enjoy my name too much, Avatar."

Korra harrumphed, "In your dreams."

Amon was shaking his head, an angry comeback on the tip of his tongue, when, suddenly, the moose-lion was on top of them. Its deadly horns caught him in the side, throwing him dangerously closed to the slope that dropped into miles of snow and trees.

"Amon!" Korra found herself yelling again, but this time, there was something different behind it. Was it..._concern_?

She turned to the roaring, furious moose-lion in front of her. It had just head-butted the most feared man in Republic City. The Avatar almost laughed.

But this was no laughing matter.

The anger and fire in the animal's eyes made her whole body go cold. She knew she had to get away before it crushed her to a pulp. As the animal charged at her, Korra tried to waterbend the snow around her. Problem was, in her panicked state, she couldn't.

She ran instead. It was the only thing she could do. But when an animal that big is chasing you, you don't exactly have many places to hide.

Korra found herself pinned against Tarrlok's cabin once more, the moose-lion huffing in her face. It was slowly nearing its head to her, a sadistic gleam in its beastly eyes as it reveled in her fear.

Just when she thought she was a goner, the animal's breath on her face disappeared. She opened her eyes.

The moose-lion was on its stomach, momentarily knocked out. She looked behind it.

There stood Amon, her worst enemy, a long frozen waterstick in his hand. Noticing the Avatar had seen him, Amon dropped the frozen object. It melted into water the moment it left his clutch.

Korra was astonished.

"You...You're a...You...can _bend_?" Came her shocked question. Amon made his way around the huge animal, stopping directly in front of her. The glare in his eyes told her not to say another word.

"Now, Avatar, time to finish what we started." Amon lifted his hand to place on Korra's forehead, but she jerked aside.

"I don't think so, buddy." There was a stifled snort in response. He reach out again, this time, she was not fast enough. She wished she was still facing the bloodthirsty moose-lion.

The Avatar struggled in Amon's grip, but he did not let her go. He smirked behind his mask, for he knew he was going to win.

"Prepar—_aaaaahhhhh_!" Suddenly, the two are thrown into the air, Amon still clutching onto Korra. Korra, instinctively, held onto him as she felt the steady ground beneath her disappear. She yelled out in fear… at the same time she realized her wish had come true.

The moose-lion looked like hardly a menace at the height they were. And that's when the shock and reality settled in, both in Korra's mind along as Amon's.

They were falling. Fast. Towards the slope. And they were going to roll down painful miles and miles.

The last thought that ever occurred to either of them before they hit the snow was:What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

***Author's note: For those of you that know about my TLK story, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just couldn't resist the urge to write about Amorra! Thanks again to sunnyontheheights for the help. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably post a chapter at the same time I do for my other story. Till next time!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's note: Thanks again to sunnyontheheights! They helped with this chapter like the last one. Might as well say they'll be helping out with the rest of the story.***

* * *

Korra dared a look at the world.

Slowly, painfully, she opened her eyes. For a moment she saw nothing but stars. She blinked them away, pushing herself off the ground. A surge of pain seared through her body as she tried to sit up. She clutched her head and pressed a hand against her back, the parts of her that hurt the worst. Gasping in pain, she looked around.

Snow. Snow everywhere. Why? Where was she? Then, her eyes caught sight of a repulsive being.

Amon was sprawled only a few inches away from her. Korra's heart stuttered in fear. She stared at him, tensed to take him on, but he did not stir. Korra fought to steady her nervous heart.

He breathed, but the ragged intake of air did not sound normal. She dared to place a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was out cold. Slowly, cautiously, she brushed her fingers along his shoulder blade.

His eyes shot open, glaring at her through his mask with eyes filled with shock and pain. Korra yelped and scrambled back, the unbearable pain lancing through her again. Panting, she wrapped her arms around herself, careful to keep her eyes on her enemy.

He did not rise from his spot, and it did not take her long to see why. A horrid gash ripped along the left side of his abdomen, a pool of blood staining the white snow. A sudden, unexpected surge of pity simmered through her. Reaching out, she touched her fingers to his bloodied tunic. He hissed in pain, recoiling from her. But he couldn't get far.

Korra bit her lip, but didn't draw back. She wanted to see how deep the wound really was. Yes, this was her enemy, but she couldn't not let him die like this. She was the Avatar—it was her job to help people. It was the only thing that kept her kneeling at his side instead of screaming back across the snow, getting as far away from him as possible.

"I just want to help you." Korra said softly, all the anger gone from her voice. Amon's glare was distrusting.

"You have done enough, thank you." He said through a voice racked with pain. Ignoring the less than enthusiastic response, Korra slid her arms around him, struggling to lift his deadweight. He sucked in a breath through his teeth when she moved him a mere centimeter.

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"Do you think I would be lying here, cringing in pain," he snapped, "Letting you touch me, if I weren't dying of the pain?"

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, buddy, I'm trying to help you. If you want to die here in the wilderness, be my guest. It would save me a lot of trouble back in Republic City."

Amon's glare softened. He didn't look at Korra as she began healing his wound. He had never been healed before. It didn't hurt, but he could feel his skin begin to sew itself back together. His frown deepened behind his mask when he remembered why he had been hurt in the first place.

That moose-lion. That sadistic, growling, fearsome wild animal had been the cause of all this. Thanks to that beast, he was lying helpless in the snow with the _Avatar_. His worst enemy.

He risked a glance at Korra as she worked. She wasn't looking at him, total concentration on her face as she worked to heal him. He still couldn't understand why she was helping him. If their places had been reversed, he would've left her to die.

Or would he?

Amon concentrated on Korra's face. Her brows were knit together, a tall tale sign she was completely absorbed in her work. It was quite an amusing sight.

After what seemed forever, Korra scooted away, gritting her teeth as she fought to ignore her own sore muscles and splintering headache.

"That should be better." Korra waited for his response. Getting no reaction, she moved so she could see his face. Even through the shadow of his mask, she could tell his eyes were closed. He had drifted into unconsciousness.

Korra's cautious mind told her to run. To leave him there and escape, but... She couldn't bring herself to leave the man's side. As horrible as she felt admitting it, he needed her and she would not leave a person, enemy or not, in their time of need.

She slid back down into the snow.

It seemed Amon had taken the brunt of the fall. _But why?_ was Korra's question. If she remembered correctly, both were thrown into the air at the same time, same speed. She glanced in his direction.

He was unconsciously gritting his teeth, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He seemed to be having a nightmare with the way he was trembling. Hot puffs of breath slipped from his mouth as he shifted in the snow.

As much as Korra didn't want him to glare at her again, she knew she needed to get them some shelter. She shook him gently, awaking him from his unconsciousness.

To her surprise and relief, he didn't flash his eyes in a menacing glance.

But his voice was just as cold. "What is it?"

"We need shelter," Korra replied.

"And?"

"_And_ we're going to have to build one."

Amon's eyes narrowed when he realized she was going to have to use her bending.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"You will _not _bend in my presence, whether to save my life or not."

"What a load of crap, considering I already did." Korra snorted, dropping herself back into the snow. "Fine. Then you do it."

He glared at her, trying to discern her motives. "And why do you suggest I build it?"

"Because you can bend too. And don't even try to use some kind of pathetic excuse to say otherwise," She looked him in the eye, "That was low, even for you."

"You know nothing of my intentions, Avatar."

"I know you're a jerk and pathetic liar! I know you want to take everyone's bending away!" Korra paused, a thought squeezing its way to the front of her mind, "But _why_?"

Amon glanced at her, his cold stare gone, "You should begin building the shelter."

Korra stretched out her arms, the dreadful pain surging through her once more. She ignored it for their sake. They needed some place to keep warm. She knew they had fallen far from the slope behind Tarrlok's cabin, so it would take a while to get back.

With one flick of her arms, a rather small dugout sprouted from the snow. The icy dome glittered, cold and frozen, and Amon noticed it was barely wide enough for the two of them. They would have to duck or kneel to keep their heads from destroying the roof.

Nevertheless, he moved into it, his side aching, his head spinning. He was just grateful to have something to protect him from the harsh winds. Korra followed him, wincing in pain as she crawled her way in beside him.

She heaved a tired sigh, completely drained of energy. She let herself fall to the ground, sleep taking her instantly… and almost landed in Amon's lap. He scooted away as far as he could, loathe to be near her.

Although something was telling him not to wake her up, to let her have some much needed rest, Amon leaned down to her level. "Avatar," he whispered hoarsely into Korra's ear, "I need you to make a fire."

Her eyes opened in bewilderment. He wanted her to bend again?

"Why?" She murmured, unconsciously inching her way closer to the only thing radiating warmth.

"Do you wish to freeze to death?"

"I'm too tired, Amon." Korra let herself fall into the heated object.

Amon stiffened when he realized Korra had let herself descend onto his crossed legs. She must have been searching for warmth. His scowl deepened. _This is why I told her to make a fire._

"_Avatar..._" His bitter tone awoke her.

"What?" Her eyes were still closed, her arms finding their way around one of his legs. Amon felt his whole body go rigid. He could feel a foreign heat creeping up his neck. Gritting his teeth, he managed to loosen her tight grip around his thigh.

"I need you to make a fire," he repeated, swallowing his initial shock and shaking her.

Korra slowly opened her eyes, irritated at being pulled from her exhausted sleep. Then she realized she was clutching someone's leg. More specifically, _Amon's_.

Korra yelped in surprise and jumped away. But a horrid pain in her back refused to let her move with ease. She reached behind her to clutch the sore spot, her eyes once more on her enemy.

"I already told you, I can't." Korra didn't know why, but she felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes. She was exhausted, weak, and trapped with her arch nemesis in the middle of nowhere. She was scared.

Amon regarded Korra's sudden display of emotion, and something she'd never seen before flickered behind his dark eyes. With a sigh, he slumped back into the snow, "It doesn't matter," he murmured after a long moment. "We'll just have to survive using our own body heat."

Now Korra felt bad. They needed warmth, and they were certainly _not_ going to huddle together to achieve it. She shivered at the thought. _That would be disgusting!_

True, she was almost too drained to get up, but the thought of being able to rest _away_ from her enemy sounded far more tempting than having to rest _against_ him.

She held out a hand and started to dig into the snow, hoping to find some dry ground beneath it. Once she did, on her other hand, she uncurled her fingers from her fist and a small fire lit around them.

Amon had been watching her with thinly veiled interest. She seemed to put everything she was into bending, weak or not. It would be almost a pity to take away such a core part of her being. Almost.

"There. Now let me sleep." Korra ignored her back pain, rolling over to her side so she was facing the wall.

There was a long silence, before Amon began to hear her soft snores. He cracked a smile. That was certainly new information.

When he was too beginning to nod off, he realized he had not thanked her for healing him. He thought about what could have happened to him had she not been there. He would probably still be lying out there in the snow, his life blood draining into the snow around him, dying in slow agony.

Amon shook away the frightening image and turned away from the Avatar like she had done from him. He hesitated, before finally forcing himself to assuage his guilt, if just a little.

"Thank you, Avatar."

The words seemed to echo and Amon found himself thinking about her benevolence and humility. This wasn't like the Avatar his father had told him about. That Avatar was cruel, malevolent, and unforgiving. This Avatar, however, had helped him through his pain. She had shown him bending could be used as a force for good.

Amon glanced down at his side, where the blood still darkened his clothes, but the wound was nearly gone. She had been concerned for him, for her enemy. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. He allowed himself to drift off also.

Neither Avatar nor Equalist leader thought to remember that fire melted snow.

* * *

***Author's note: So, yup, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.***


	3. Chapter 3

Korra awoke with a start. Her head jerked upwards when she felt something wet and cold hit her cheek. She glanced around.

Amon was in the spot she had last seen him, his head on his knees, arms wrapped around them.

Another drop of something cold moistened her face. She looked up. Her still adjusting eyes were greeted by a drop of water. Korra wiped it away, finally noticing the exposed tree above them.

Wait...What happened to their little cave? The roof was gone! It must have melted during the night.

Korra managed to sit up, gritting her teeth to keep down a scream. The pain in her back had grown unbearable. She looked out the entrance of what was left of their shelter. The sun was high in the sky, made foggy by the wintry clouds heavy with snow.

"Amon." Korra whispered. When he didn't wake, she approached him, dragging the lower half of her body across the snow in hopes of lessening the pain.

"Amon." She repeated. She reached out and gave him a light shake.

He slowly opened his eyes, his head still tucked between his knees.

"What is it, Avatar?" His voice was raspy and low, as if he hadn't used it in years.

"I think..." Korra swallowed. "I think our cave melted."

Amon lifted his head. His eyes were half-closed through the shadow of his mask.

"I can see that."

"I think the fire melted it. I can't believe I didn't remember that." Korra groaned, slumping back against the only standing wall of their little makeshift shelter."Now what?"

"Now?" Amon paused. "Now we take our own paths."

Korra hesitated before voicing the question that had been nagging at her all day.

"Aren't you going to attack me? I thought you would've tried to take my bending away by now."

She grew tense-Amon could feel it.

"No, Avatar."

"Why not?"

"Are you inquiring I should?" There was the hint of a smile in that deep voice, something Korra had never heard before. "I must admit, I find it tempting."

"No!" Korra said quickly, scooting back from him. "But...you're right here. _I'm_ right here. You… I mean, you have the chance."

"And yet I haven't taken it, have I?"

"Why?"

He sighed. "I do not find it fit for me to attack you in your weak state."

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't want to trust him. She _shouldn't_trust him. But she saw the same pain and exhaustion in his eyes that she felt. He was no in condition to fight either.

"Do I have your word?" She asked, her eyes slits.

"Of course."

"We do not attack each other until we get back to Republic City. Deal?" Korra held out her hand for him to shake.

Amon glanced at it with disgust. He sneered, "Deal." He was about to shake her hand when she pulled it back, and spit into it. His eyes narrowed.

"Come on, we have a deal." Korra's hand was in his face again, her saliva running along the unique marks on her hands. Amon's mouth twitched upwards in disgust behind his mask.

"I am not shaking that hand, Avatar." He scooted away from her. He had never even thought the Avatar would be so shameless.

"What's the matter? It's just a little water." Korra teased, waving her hand right over his mask. Amon pushed it away.

"It's not water. It's saliva. _Your_ saliva. _Your_ germs."

"Fine. No deal. My back may hurt, but I can still fight." Korra was about to clench her hands into fists when she felt Amon take her hand.

"...Deal." He gave it a quick shake and let go, wiping his hand on his robes.

Korra smirked at him. For a villain, he was rather ridiculous. But she had to admit, he'd been better company than she'd thought he would be. She'd expected him to be antagonizing her at every moment, rude, and maybe even snore. But Amon was not what she had predicted. He actually had some manners, which made it harder for her to be hate him. _No, that's not right, _she reminded herself._ I will always hate him._

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Amon stood.

"We should get going if we want to arrive anywhere before sundown." He glanced back at her, half expecting a refusal, half wanting her to join him. Only because he didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death if he could avoid it. Not even the Avatar's. Perhaps someday, when he'd take her in a fair fight, but not in these repulsive conditions.

Korra only snorted. "You think it'll be that easy? If you haven't noticed, I'm not really feeling too well. My back is killing me." Korra reached behind her, rubbing her sore spine.

Amon, without a moment's hesitation, moved behind her. Korra stiffened when she realized how close they'd become once again.

"What are you doing?" She felt vulnerable. The intense pain wouldn't let her turn around and face him.

"Easy. Take it as...an act of gratitude for healing me." Then Korra felt her whole spine crack into place, making her body jolt up straight. Her eyes went wide.

Amon...he was _bloodbending_ her. Her heart raced from fear. She was completely at his mercy.

"What are you doing?" she demanded a second time, fear evident in her voice no matter how she tried to mask it.

"Healing you as you did me."

"But you're...you're bloodbending me!"

"I am helping you. Stop struggling. It's only wasting your energy." Korra reluctantly allowed Amon to control every cell in her body. Her bones trembled inside her as he manipulated them.

After a tense moment, Amon let her go, and she fell forward with a thud on the snow.

"Did you just… _bend_ my bones?"

Amon straightened again, moving away from her. "I discovered how to move the bones in a body many years ago. It takes special skill to move the blood vessels the correct way. It took years to perfect it."

Korra didn't know what to do. So this guy could bloodbend, too? What exactly was she up against here?

Yet, he had not taken advantage of her weakness. He had not taken her bending away like she was so afraid he would.

"You can stand up now." Amon said.

Korra slowly pushed herself off the ground. She cringed as her body straightened itself, expecting a wave of pain. But it did not come, and she was able to stretch out her stiff limbs.

The Avatar smiled, swinging her arms in sudden freedom. Amon tilted his head to one side. He had expected her to point an accusing finger at him, pressuring him to answer why he had healed her without her consent.

As if reading his mind, Korra turned to him. But instead of anger in her face, there was only a childlike curiosity. "Why didn't you take away my bending?"

Amon's cold voice returned, "I do not take advantage of the weak, Avatar."

Now the frown came. "Really? So, lying to all those non-benders wasn't taking advantage of them?" Korra narrowed her eyes at him, hands on her hips.

"Are you implying they are weak? Typical response from a bender."

"Don't twist my words, Amon! You knew they wanted to be heard! You knew they wanted someone to lead them so they could be at the top! And you took advantage of that."

Amon glared at her, his pale eyes glistening in the morning glow. "As I said before, Avatar, you know _nothing_ of my intentions. Now, I suggest we find a suitable and permanent shelter before the sun sets or take our own separate ways. I don't care what you decide."

"Why would I want to share a shelter with you?"

"Because we are still recovering. We need food and water. Your body still needs to adjust back into its original form."

A flicker of fear returned to Korra's blue eyes. "I thought you had fixed it?"

"Not exactly. Now make up your mind or I leave without you."

Korra stood, no longer wanting to talk to the infuriating masked man, and began walking on the track behind their makeshift shelter.

Amon watched her for a few moments before calling to her, "Avatar, if you are done with your little tantrum, I believe we can start heading in the right direction."

Korra turned around to look at him. His arms were crossed and he was gesturing with his head towards the opposite direction.

Korra mumbled angrily and stormed past him. She hated being wrong. Especially in front of her enemy. "I knew that."

"Of course you did."

* * *

Korra was tired after the hours of walking. She was sure they'd passed by the same tree a thousand times, but then again, everything looked the same with all the snow.

"Amon..."

The word slipped from her before she could stop it. It was almost a whimper. Amon turned and looked back at her. She was stumbling in the snow, her arms wrapped tight around herself in an effort to keep warm. She looked ready to tumble over.

The only trace of the sun had disappeared, leaving the earth to darken. He felt the cold cut through his clothes. He wondered how Korra must feel, having only her shirt. A sleeveless one at that. Amon sighed, _Teens these days._

Through the eye-holes in his mask, he could see the little puff of breath that came from his mouth every time he exhaled. It was starting to snow too. Hard.

The soft white snow, the freezing cold, the darkness brought to the land...It all reminded him of his home...He shook himself. He mustn't think about that.

But the more he tried to avoid it, the more memories trickled into his head. The reminiscing of his childhood brought with it a bigger ache. He was almost grateful when his foot caught on a root, forcing his thoughts into the background as he struggled to catch his balance. Grateful he hadn't fallen in front of his enemy—that would've been embarrassing—he heard a small thud. Turning, he peered through the snowy haze and made out the still form of a young woman lying only a few feet behind him.

Amon growled under his breath. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

***Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sunnyontheheights revised and edited it of course. I appreciate your reviews; tell me what you think! Till next time!***


	4. Chapter 4

_He was running. Running far, far away. He had to get away from the monster._

_A shout. Two. Cries._

_"Noatak! Don't go! Please!"_

_He shook his head, pushing himself forward, away. Where was he going? Anywhere but staying there seemed tempting._

_"My son!" A feminine voice. His mother..._

_He let a tear fall as he struggled to stay unfazed. His heart raced, his throat burned. He did not dare turn back. He may never get away..._

_He bumped into something. He look up at it._

_A girl..._

_Her blue eyes fell on him as a strong gust of wind blew outwards from her torso. The snow around them turned to water and waved away. Fire sprouted from her figure, making him jump back in surprise. Rocks were pelted around him._

_Her gaze was cold, drained completely of any emotion. He backed away from her. He knew who she was. The Avatar. She was here for him. She was here to kill him._

_As she advanced on him, darkness consumed his surroundings, a dim light encircling the two of them._

_"Noatak..." Her voice was soft and gentle. She was not going to hurt him._

_He curled into a ball, afraid. He clenched his eyes tighter, willing tears away._

_Suddenly, he felt a soft hand cup his cheek. It lifted his face so their noses touched._

_"Noatak..." She repeated. He opened his eyes, fear still surging through him, but her kind eyes calmed the sea in his._

_She smiled. It was a friendly, welcoming smile._

_"What do you want from me?" He finally asked. Her smiled widened into a board grin._

_"I am here to help you." Both her hands had found their way to his face, brushing over his cheek bones to make him more at ease._

_He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch._

_Noatak, a simple boy of the Northern Water Tribe, and the Avatar, a girl of the South... He was her aid and she was his savoir..._

Amon gasped, clutching his chest as he leaped to his feet. He panted and struggled to swallow back the dryness in his throat…and the ache in his heart, never ceasing.

He looked around, eyes wide. For a moment, he wondered where he was. Three walls surrounded him, dark, moist and earthy. There was a opening, however, and he finally remembered the cave. In a dark, cold cave with the _Avatar_. Of all people...

The dream flashed again into his mind again and he shook it away, shivering. How had it even happened? How had the Avatar manage to get into _his_ dreams?

Amon glanced at Korra, her small form curled into the ball he had last seen her in. He had picked her up from the snow and carried her, bridal-style, to the cave they were now trapped in. Because, apparently, the spirits loved to make him suffer.

Outside, snow fell in thick white sheets; a blizzard. Blistering winds howled into the cave and Amon had to drag himself and Korra as far back as he could to keep some warmth. He had wondered just how long the teen could sleep.

Amon turned back to the present. He turned away from Korra, racking his brain for resources to keep himself warm. His head hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced. He could feel his brain pounding against his skull. His hands trembled and he could feel his temperature beginning to rise.

Just as he had dreaded. A fever. He was beginning to develop a fever.

Amon swallowed the lump that had lodged in his throat. He had feared this-developing sickness. It would render him powerless to take care of the Avatar _and _himself.

"Amon?" He turned at the soft voice.

As if just realizing the implications of being in close proximity with her worst enemy, Korra jumped farther away from him, her hands up, trying to protect herself from him.

Amon only turned away, staring out into the endless white that kept growing outside their cave. "Avatar."

Korra looked around, struggling to remember what had happened. Her surroundings confirmed her suspicions. She was stuck with Amon in the middle of nowhere. But last she remembered, she had fallen into the snow, alone. He must have carried her..._ugh._

"Um, thanks..." She muttered. Amon did not look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in the snow; I remember. And you... must have carried me here, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you."

Amon seemed to hesitate. He had not imagined her to thank him for something so natural. Because, frankly, it was a very human thing to care for another person...Right?

"You're welcome." He murmured, wrapping his arms around himself.

Korra could tell there was something bothering him. He just radiated self-conflict. Over what?

Amon could feel her stare boring into his back. It bothered him. His head snapped to look at her before he could stop himself.

"What?" He growled. Korra jerked her gaze away, "Nothing."

She knew he wouldn't fall for that trick, not even Bolin would. She sighed.

"You seem...conflicted," she finally said. Amon's eyes fell to the ground, suddenly very interested in the dimly lit earth.

"I see no need to speak of my internal thoughts."

Korra almost laughed at him. His idiolect amused to her. Here she was, talking like a child, stumbling over words, and here he was, speaking like a man with years of experience, voice proud and clear.

Korra thought for a moment, looking at Amon straight in the face. She glanced briefly at the entrance of the cave before moving her eyes back to him. There was a blizzard, one that did not seem to be dying down any time soon. And Avatar Korra was not a girl known for patience. He could probably wait the thing out in silence, but she needed to talk to someone. She had the need to socialize. And the only person available was none other than Amon. To talk to another human being was a need she could not quench, enemy or not. But, at this point, Amon didn't seem… so much of a villain. He was just a man.

"It looks like we'll be here for a while, so..." She bit her bottom lip, nervous to voice the question, "So, I was thinking we could talk? Get...to know each other?"

Amon shifted in his spot. He felt it weird that he had just... dreamed of the Avatar, and now she wanted to get to know him?

He was about to refuse, say they already knew everything they needed to about each other, but he knew of the Avatar's energy. She was a very talkative person, thus, needing a companion. A warmth crept into Amon's heart at the thought of someone needing him again...

"My name is Amon," he drawled. "What is yours?"

Korra yawned and crossed her arms over her chest, unamused, "Sarcastic one, are we? Hmph. My name is Korra, Amon. I'm the Avatar, so I'm a rather big deal." She smirked.

Amon couldn't staunch a smile, though it lay hidden behind his mask, "So, _Avatar Korra_, how old are you exactly? Five? Ten? "

"More like seventeen. I didn't expect you to know. Since, you know, with old age comes memory loss," Korra jabbed.

In Amon's voice there seemed a hint of shock, but he kept his posture calm and collected, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to know. I am thirty."

"Oh."

There was a silence that fell between them. Not an uncomfortable one, but it was thick and threatened to deafen them both.

"Sorry." Korra finally said.

Amon shrugged, unfazed, "It doesn't matter. Not like you could tell." He gestured to his mask.

Korra suddenly had an urge to know what was behind that porcelain slate. To see the man's real face, scarred or not. She wanted to know his real story, sad or not. She wanted to know him, enemy or not. But she was too shy to ask. She at least knew how old he was, right? That was a start.

Unbeknownst to her, Amon's mind traveled down the same lines. He wondered how Korra became to be _Avatar_ Korra. He had never before wondered about the Avatar's personality. He didn't think about their feelings, their thoughts. He just wanted to conquer. He suddenly felt like he was applying too much pressure to one single person. A seventeen year-old, to be exact. A seventeen year-old who still had to learn and grow.

The masked man decided to take the first step, "Avatar-"

"You can call me Korra." She glanced up at him through her lashes. Amon's heart stopped when he noticed the decreased distance between them. When had they gotten so close?

"Korra..." he hesitated, but continued, determined to at least learn more about his enemy before returning to Republic City, "Do you miss your family?" He hadn't been sure of what to ask, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Korra looked away, but a soft smile touched her lips, "Yeah...I haven't seen my parents much...And I miss the South Pole. All the snow, all the fun..." She trailed off, staring out the entrance of the cave.

Amon's eyes fell to the ground again, remembering the perks of the North, which were basically the same...

"You know, " Korra's voice broke him out his thoughts, "I remember this one time I went penguin sledding with my dad...It was the best day of my life." She smiled such a broad grin, Amon was sure she must have broken something in her face.

"What about you? What happened to your parents?" Korra asked. She crossed her legs, elbows on knees, chin in hands.

Amon turned away from her gaze, "They're dead." He said. It was true. At least he hoped so...

"Oh." A silence. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Death is in human nature." He didn't think much about it. He didn't want to.

Korra sensed his discomfort and decided not to pressure him. They were still enemies, after all. Just...on a truce of sorts until they got back to Republic City.

Once all interest of conversation died in them both, they returned to their own corners, shivering and shaking, but never touching. Body heat was essential, but Korra was certainly not going to suggest it first.

Amon's headache returned and he felt a slow burn seep across his skin. He leaned his head onto the moist wall cave, closing his eyes. He was going to survive this. Some way or another, he was going to return to his Equalists and conquer Republic City. He was still Kor-no, the _Avatar's_-enemy. He had a job to do. A reputation to keep up.

The pounding in his head grew the more he thought about the city and his plans. He let his subconscious take over and sighed. The fever was draining his energy. Plus, they hadn't eaten anything, and it was freezing. He forced himself to quell his anxious thoughts, letting himself slip into the welcome oblivion…

Korra was huddled in her little corner, wondering what he was thinking. Surely he wasn't planning on killing her in her sleep? _No_, Korra reminded herself, _he's had the chance_. She dared a glance over her shoulder. The man was trembling, knees pressed against his chest.

Korra blew into her palm, and a small fire ignited. She slowly made her way to where Amon lay. She could tell he was asleep, even with the shadow of the mask. She was tempted to take it off, but she reminded herself to respect his privacy.

Instead, she positioned herself in front of him, her free hand over his. He seemed to relax at the touch and his tensed shoulders slumped. Korra's firebending hand touched the dry ground between them. She bent the earth into a sort of cone, holding the fire in place.

Korra looked up at Amon. He breathed in shallow gasps, his chattering teeth and the mask making in harder; Korra was sure.

She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she felt as if she needed to help him. That there was an illness in him that needed to be treated, and she was his only available cure.

Korra almost laughed at the idea. It sounded so...She paused, glancing back at Amon's masked face..._So possible._

She felt him shift near her, unconsciously seeking warmth. She slipped her small hand into his. Surprisingly, the moment Korra did so, he tightened his grip around it. She almost jerked away, shocked that he responded to the simple gesture.

But the warmth in Korra kept her still, telling her he needed her. And for some unknown reason, she knew she needed him too.

* * *

***Author's Note: As always, sunnyontheheights helped with this chapter! I really like this chapter for some reason...I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was welcoming, a slight ray of sunshine making its way into the cave. Although the blizzard still whistled outside, a low, ominous sound drifting into the cave.

Korra slowly opened her eyes. She moved to stretch, but her left hand was caught in something. She jumped when she realized Amon was holding her hand. It took a moment for her to remember how they had ended up like that.

Korra leaned back against the wall of the cave, closing her eyes again. It wasn't like there was anything she could do. Just sit there until Amon woke up so he could lead the way back to Republic City. He was better at making plans and giving directions than she was, she had to admit. She would probably still be lost if he hadn't shown her the right path.

Korra opened her eyes once again, turning to look at him.

His eyes were still closed, and the low, even breaths of sleep rumbled from his chest. His grip around her hand would tighten every now and then, making her heart stutter.

Korra marveled about how they had gone from sworn enemies to acquaintances in just a few days. This was _Amon, _the feared Equalist leader that could take her bending away in a heartbeat.

It was a thought that ran through her mind nonstop in these past few days. And every time, she had to remind herself that he wouldn't do that. He's had the chance, and he hadn't even attempted to hurt her.

Korra sighed, letting her eyes trail over his muscular form. She'd known he was larger than her, but not until she was up close had she noticed how much larger. Her dark hand was tiny compared to his pale one.

Her eyes sized him up. _Just in case_, she told herself, I might have to fight him.

In her peripheral-vision, she saw his eyes flutter open. Unconsciously, her wandering eyes trailed back up to his.

There were a few moments of sleepy silence before the two pairs of eyes widened. Both jerked away from each other, shaking their hands to get rid of the feeling that still lingered.

Korra was surprised at herself for examining Amon and Amon was shocked to find he was holding hands with the Avatar.

The two stared at each other in astonishment before turning away in embarrassment. Amon rubbed the nape his neck while Korra wrapped her arms around herself.

There was an awkward silence before Korra spoke, "Um, you were shaking and I thought you could use some warmth." She didn't want to go into detail. Luckily, she didn't need to.

Amon nodded, understanding, "I see." He slipped a hand under his mask, touching it to his still warm forehead. He sighed in defeat. He would have to let the fever pass.

"So," Korra began, wanting to start a conversation to make it less awkward, "You never really told me anything about your family."

Amon looked at her before saying, "If I do not wish to tell you anything of my past, then I won't."

Korra let a pout purse her lips. If Amon didn't have his mask on, she would have seen an amused expression cross his face. She looked adorable when she pouted...

Amon shook the thought away. He shouldn't be thinking that way of the Avatar. It wouldn't benefit him or his revolution. She was still his enemy. Still needed to be equalized.

A low rumble caught his attention. He turned to look at Korra, who was clutching her stomach.

She caught him staring and smiled sheepishly, "I'm hungry."

"I could tell."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, aren't we going to go hunt something down?"

"In this blizzard? It's too dangerous."

"We could just bend the snow away from us." Korra insisted.

"We are too weak. I don't want you to collapse in the middle of nowhere again..." Amon paused, trying not to sound too worried, "I don't exactly cherish the three miles I had to carry you to get to this cave."

Korra let his words sink in. Then, it struck her.

"Did you just call me _fat_?" Amon's eyes did not show any emotion, as usual.

"I simply stated that perhaps it is best that does not happen again. My arms are still a bit sore."

"So you _are_ calling me fat!"

Before he could even blink, she had him pinned against the posterior of the cave. He felt Korra's angry breath on his face, even through the mask. She held him by the collar.

"Look, Amon," she growled. "As the Avatar, I work out. _A lot_. I am actually found to be one-of-a-kind and beautiful to many people."

She heard a snicker escape him, "I doubt those bending-brothers count as many people."

Korra felt a warmth spread across her face, "W-what? How did you know?"

Amon sighed, "You never leave their side. Especially that firebender's. What his name? Maroo? Makai?"

"Mako," she snapped.

"Ah, yes. Mako. Does he feel the same, Avatar? Does he know of your petty little crush?"

Korra growled, "I do not have a crush on Mako!"

"No? Then what else could possibly cause that ungodly blush?"

Korra turned away, embarrassed, "It's not like he'll feel the same. He's too caught up with Asami."

"The pretty non-bender with dark long hair?"

"See? Even _you_ think she's pretty. What am I saying, of course she's pretty! She's Asami Sato!" Korra's hands flew into the air. She heaved an exasperated sigh. Even _Amon_ knew of Asami's beauty. And she was just Korra, the ugly lonely Avatar.

"Are you worried that your appearance may not be appealing?" Amon asked. She looked at him, surprised they were even conversing over the subject.

"Well...I mean, it's not like I have full red lips like her. Or long, luscious hair. Or a pair of big pretty green eyes!"

Amon was confused. The Avatar's outburst wasn't something he had expected. He thought all benders had a high view of themselves, thinking they were the best thing out there. He'd assumed the Avatar would be a haughty little girl.

She proved him wrong, like she would continue to do.

"Korra," He paused, the name sounding weird on his tongue, "You don't need to be an exact replica of someone for another person to love you."

"I don't want to look exactly like Asami, it's just...Everyone likes her. She's so pretty and everything."

"I believe she probably thinks the same about you. And the reason you feel this way is because of that Mako boy. You are exaggerating."

Korra looked up at Amon. There was a glimmer in both their eyes that kept them staring at each other, until Amon turned away.

"When I was your age, I was the same."

Now Korra was interested. A story about Amon's past at last.

"And what did you do about it?" Korra asked.

Amon shrugged, "Nothing. I just ignored it. I came to realize I should not change for others. If they didn't accept me the way I was, it was their problem."

Korra stared at him, surprised at his advice. She smiled, realizing he was complimenting her. In his own weird and around the bush way, but he was complimenting.

"Thanks. I would return the compliment, but I have no idea what you look like." She joked. But Amon's eyes told her not to go there. She swallowed, holding back the urge to rip the mask off his face.

"I think it is time we go hunting." At this, Korra stood up, making her way to the entrance of the cave. She was excited now. After about four days, they were finally getting food.

Outside, it still snowed, but not as hard. They could see the distant trees in the horizon, meaning the storm was dying down.

Korra practically skipped her way around, excited for an adventure and to be outside the cave felt nice.

Amon just watched her, staying a few feet away. He was close enough in case she fell or anything else happened, but far enough away to give each other some much needed space.

Korra would occasionally glance behind her to see if Amon was still there. She still told herself she hated him, of course, but he was her only way to return to the cave. And although the storm was dying down, the wind was not. The temperature felt like it was dropping with each minute.

After a few minutes of walking in the snow, Korra began to regret leaving the cave. She felt silly for having Amon come out with her, knowing he was sick. But he hadn't refused.

Korra couldn't shake the vague feeling that he cared about her. She remembered the night before, when she had slipped her hand into his. His grip around it was almost protective, yet it was a clutch of fear also. She couldn't tell the difference at the moment.

Behind her, Amon was trying hard not to stumble and fall. He remembered the first time they had had to walk through the snow. He had almost fallen, where Korra had ultimately collapsed.

He glanced up at her. She had stopped skipping. Her back was now hunched, her hands out in front of her. She amused him very much, he had to admit.

The man knew they needed to return. They hadn't found anything worth catching. Perhaps they should have thought the hunt through first. But hunger had driven away logic.

Amon's attention snapped back Korra when he heard something crack. He had thought it was a small animal, but his eyes grew wide as he realized they were walking on ice. Thin ice.

"Korra," Amon swallowed, his steps slower and lighter, "Korra, the ice-"

"Hmm?" Korra responded absentmindedly. She took another step, the cracking sounds increasing. She didn't hear them. All she was thinking about was the delicious food she could be having at the moment...

Back at Air Temple Island, all the food was heavenly. And it was warm and she had a bed and no Amon was bothering her to listen to him and stop moving because she was going to fall through the ice...

WAIT. Ice?

Amon ran to the Avatar, forgetting to be careful himself. He saw her small figure start sinking into the darkness that was the arctic sea. He hesitated for a moment before jumping in after her.

He didn't know what had gotten into him. Maybe the need to keep his only companion alive was the cause. He was saving the Avatar's life! Or at least he was trying to. He couldn't see her anymore due to the darkness and struggled with the freezing water.

Using his bending, he propelled himself downwards, finally reaching Korra and wrapping an arm around her waist. She didn't push away. Instead, she only held onto him tighter. She was in shock, he could tell. She was tense against his body.

He pushed the water away from them, trying desperately to cease their sinking. His fever-ridden body and the decreasing amount of oxygen in his brain slowed his movements.

Korra could tell Amon was struggling and wanted to help, but she herself was losing oxygen and she wasn't strong enough to pull them both to the surface.

She felt them begin to sink again, Amon's arm still wrapped around Korra and her arms tight around his waist.

This was it, wasn't it? They were going to die like this. They both had so many things planned.

Amon was going to conquer Republic City. He was going to get rid of every bender in the world. He was going to be with his brother again. He was going to win.

Korra was going to defeat Amon. She was going to be one of the best Avatars ever known. She was going to reunite with her parents and possibly even win over Mako. She was going to win.

But as they sank to the bottom, neither thought about their future plans. Neither thought about their present situation.

The only thought that occurred to them was that they were holding each other for dear life. Enemies or not, that feeling would linger in the back of their minds forever...

* * *

***Author's note: With sunnyonthehieghts' help, of course, I finished this. I'm a bit unsure about this chapter, feels a little weird and maybe rushed. Oh well, till next time! Keep the reviews coming, they're really motivating!***


	6. Chapter 6

_"Daddy?" said little Korra. Her father smiled down at her with loving eyes._

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"Will I be a good Avatar and save a lot of people?"_

_Her father continued to smile as he bent to pick her up. "Well, that all depends on you. Don't let others' opinions change your own. If you really want to be known for saving people, you must not be controlled by your own opinion of them either."_

_"But what if they are really, really, really bad guys?" little Korra insisted._

_Her father chuckled."Korra, tell me why someone might be that evil."_

_"Well, some are just born with it. Some want revenge. And, like Master Katara told me, some are raised to be like that."_

_"Indeed. Now, the question is: would you kill an animal because it hunted down its food?"_

_Little Korra was confused. First they were talking about bad guys, now wild animals?_

_"Would you, Daddy?"_

_"No, of course not."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it did what instinct told it to. Animals don't have the ability we humans do to make their own food. They have to hunt it down. Why kill an animal that was just doing what it had to to survive?"_

_This made little Korra think. Now that her father had put it that way, she realized he was right. Why hurt something when it only was trying to live?_

_"But what does that have to do with bad guys, Daddy?"_

_Her father sighed. "Korra, sometimes bad guys seem like they are destined to fall… and, in a way, they are. But, darling, promise me this. I want you to promise you won't hurt a 'bad guy' unless you are a hundred percent certain he does not want to change."_

_"But what if what he's doing is really wrong? I have to protect the world. I'm the Avatar!" Korra clenched her little hands into fists, determined to convince her father of the world's evil._

_"Korra, what did we just talk about?"_

_"You said not to kill animals because they follow their instincts."_

_"Right."_

_"But that has nothing—"_

_"Korra, a villain does what he thinks is right. We may know it's wrong, and, deep down, he may know it's wrong too. But for him to see that the error of his ways, you must help him. Promise me you will always try to help others, Korra. Villains or not." He gave her a kiss on the head._

_Little Korra hesitated, before vowing,_

_"I** promise**..."_

Korra felt a wave of energy flow through her, a surge of something she had never felt before. She felt her body go rigid, her hands clenching into fists. Her face contorted into a scowl, her eyes clenched tight.

Suddenly, the Avatar's eyes flung open, a glowing so bright they illuminated the dark arctic sea. She felt the energy expand inside her, about to explode at any moment.

Somewhere, far away, she felt something holding onto her, clutching her waist for dear life.

Her arms moved on their own, manipulating the water and pushing them upwards with ease. She ignored the stinging in her lungs, propelling with all her strength to the surface. The energy gave her confidence, whispering assurance in her ears.

She burst from the water, and felt those two solid arms release her, dropping to the snow. She felt her world swirl in a haze of foggy white, and she floated, half in a dream, through the air.

Amon's lungs finally worked again as he felt the cool air sting his wet face. He felt himself fall on the snow, and he had never been more grateful for the cold mush.

He lay there for a few more moments, coughing and gasping. His eyes opened, and he coughed up another lungful of water. He couldn't believe he was still breathing. He'd thought for sure it was the end. A slow, agonizing death...

He looked around him, searching for the Avatar who had saved him. But she was not besides him.

Amon glanced towards the ocean. His eyes widened.

There, a few inches above the ocean, floated the Avatar. A howling wind stirred her hair, surging around her like a kind of shield. Her hair whipped around her face, her glowing blue eyes in a menacing gaze. Her whole body hung stiff in the air, her hands clenched into fists.

Amon stared at her for a long moment. A thousand courses of action played through his mind. Should he leave her? Try to wake her? Subdue her?

He pushed his misgivings aside and stepped up to her, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to find some way to snap her out of it. The glow did not fade from those fierce blue eyes.

Then he remembered something. His father had told him it had taken Master Katara's gentle touch and kind words to bring Avatar Aang back to reality the first time he went into the Avatar state.

But he couldn't… He didn't exactly have a gentle touch. And even if he did, he was sure she'd take it as the furthest thing from comforting.

Swallowing his doubt, Amon advanced towards Korra. She didn't even twitch to acknowledge his proximity. Amon felt a shiver ripple through him, staring at her in this trance-like state. For the first time, he realized the ancient power of his young enemy… and it was truly frightening.

He swallowed, unsure of what to say that could possibly bring her back to reality,

"Avatar..."

She did not respond.

"Korra..."

Her eyes flickered to glare at him. Her eyes were still glowing, but a familiar glare formed between her brows, a flicker of the girl beneath the terrifying composure.

He went on, in the most gentle voice he could muster, "I know this is the first time you've gone into the Avatar state, but I need you to come back to reality. We need to get back to the cave. We need food. And the storm's probably going to return."

She continued to glare.

Ignoring the trembling that over took him, Amon slowly wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Her head snapped downwards, but Amon paid it no attention. They were going to survive this venture. He was going to make sure of it.

"Korra, please. We need to-" He paused, rethinking his words, "_I_ need you to come back. You're the Avatar. I have taken responsibility of you and I will not lose you to this Avatar state."

Her gaze softened and the howling winds around her died down. Amon took another step towards her as she slowly descended from the air. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. She groaned, but didn't try to fight him. Instead, she snuggled her face into his chest.

Amon sucked in a breath as he felt her head tuck itself under his chin. He tried to ignore the increase of his heart beat and turned to walk back to their cave. He shivered when he realized they were both wet and the temperature was dropping again.

"Amon?" came the soft whimper.

"Yes?" He tried not to look down at her. She seemed so small… so vulnerable. So unlike the powerful being she'd transformed into just moments ago.

"...I'm sorry, and..." She sighed, burrowing her face deeper into him, "Thanks."

"What for?" Amon had to ask. Korra did not look up at him.

"For getting me out of the Avatar state. That's never happened before. It was… really scary."

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life. And for that," He took a deep breath, "I am grateful."

Korra's chuckle made him stumble in surprise, but he did not fall.

"I guess we're friends now, huh?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you know, people that are in good terms with one another."

"I know what a friend is, Avatar."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Amon smiled, against his will. "Because I never imagined myself _your_ companion."

"I never imagined myself as _your_ friend either. But here we are."

"I suppose so."

They fell into easy silence for the rest of the walk. Korra felt her eyelids drooping from exhaustion, but it was too cold to drift into sleep. The arctic wind around her made her shiver.

Korra could feel Amon trembling against her. She had honestly felt bad for making him carry her and embarrassed for going into the Avatar state in front of him. But had she not, and they would still be in that cold sea, drowning...

Korra allowed the steady beat of the man's heart lull her into relaxation. She found it oddly comforting, the sound of her enemy's heart. It had a steady rhythm, yet stuttered a bit whenever she shifted in his arms. It was calming, in its own way. She sighed, relishing the warmth of his broad chest.

Amon hated how she moved around so much in his arms. Of course, he knew it was because she was cold. He felt the bitter chill too, but with every move, he felt his heart skip a beat. And he knew she had noticed by the smirk that played on her lips.

He tried to ignore her, to concentrate on getting to the cave without passing out. His fever seemed to be getting worse and he could not stop shaking. He prayed his knees would not give out, making both him and Korra fall. He knew if that happened neither would be able to get back up.

No, he had to be strong, fever or not. He had to survive. He had to keep the Avatar alive. He was responsible for her, he had to take care of her.

Then, Amon saw it. Their cave. Their small but heavenly cave that gave them shelter.

He staggered a bit before reaching it and stooped to crawl into it. He set Korra down inside the left wall as he settled to the right.

Korra struggled to sit up as she watched Amon heave a sigh and collapse on the ground. He seemed so exhausted, so drained of energy. _He must have a fever_, Korra realized.

She wanted to do something, anything, to make it up to him for sacrificing his strength to help her like he had. She knew he should not be allowed to fall unconscious, lest he never wake up...

"Hey, Amon?" The Avatar stepped closer to him, ignoring her shivering body.

He did not answer for a few moments, but finally said, "What is it?"

"What are we going to do to stay warm?"

He'd been trying not to think of that. It never occurred to him that they were in soaking wet clothes and in desperate need of warmth. And that the only warmth there was that could help them recover was...

No, he was certainly NOT going to go there. He was not about to snuggle up with the Avatar.

"I don't suppose you are strong enough to bend?"

Korra shook her head. Amon swallowed, "Then there is no other option."

They both knew what he was talking about.

"I understand." Korra said. She turned away from him, knowing what she had to do. She kicked off her boots. She glanced behind her to see if Amon was watching her. To her relief, his back was turned.

Korra pulled her gaze away. She somehow trusted he wouldn't try anything. He was her enemy still, perhaps, but if he really wanted to harm her, he would have let her drown.

Korra shivered. She shrugged off her sopping wet overshirt, leaving her only in her tank top and the snug leggings she wore under her baggy pants.

She turned to face Amon, just as he was turning to face her also. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to find any threat in their gazes, but finding only exhaustion. They stepped closer to each other, knowing what they had to do.

Korra ignored the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach as she pressed herself against her enemy. She tried to ignore the fact that he was only in his black undershirt, his muscles visible to her eyes. He had taken off his boots.

Amon tried to remain as still as he could, not wanting to shift suspiciously against her half-dressed form. Her… quite aesthetic form. _No. _None of that. But he could not ignore the warmth that rushed to his face with Korra's lithe back pressed against his chest. He cursed himself for the reaction. They were just coming together for warmth, there was nothing behind it. By dawn, they'd separate. And hopefully, they'd have recovered enough to take their own paths.

For some unknown reason, the thought was not as comforting as he had expected it to be. If anything, it was painful. The few days he had spent with the Avatar, even if they had just sat and talked, had relaxed him. He didn't feel the stress that usually plagued his days.

He hadn't thought about the Equalists. He hadn't thought about his Revolution, or his plans to take over the city. Or the fact that this newly found peace would soon end.

All that had occurred to him was that he had actually made a friend. A real friend. He had forgotten those even existed. It had been so long since he had one of those.

His eyes turned to Korra. He saw only the top of her head, but he could tell by her breathing she wasn't yet asleep. He wondered what she was thinking.

Avatar Korra wasn't thinking much, only trying to calm her heart. She had never been this close to a man before. _Especially _never thought she'd be this close to Amon.

She fought the blush that slowly crept to her face as his chest rose with his breathing, brushing against her shoulder blades, making her shiver.

A week ago, if someone would have tried to explained this predicament to her, she would have laughed and punched them in the face. A friendship with Amon? Never going to happen. Not in a hundred years.

Korra wondered if he was asleep, but she could feel his irregular heartbeat, his slightly tensed breathing, and doubted it. She swallowed, wanting to roll over to look at him, but was too timid.

"What are you thinking about, Avatar?" The rumble in his chest as he spoke brought a strange sensation curling up in her belly.

"You." Korra wanted to face-palm. _Well, I may as well just melt into the floor right now._

Amon let loose a chuckle, making Korra roll over to face him in surprise. She glared at him, a burning sensation on her cheeks.

"Cute," he teased. Korra wanted to hide her face from him. She was sure she was redder than the scarlet orb on the forehead of his mask.

"And what were _you_ thinking about?" she snapped. Amon's gaze lowered, his eyes scanning the little gap between them.

"My past." His voice was soft. Korra forgot her embarrassment for a moment. This was her chance to learn more about her enemy… or, at least whoever this man was before her. She remained quiet, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

Amon didn't want to go any further, but the look on her face begged him to tell her more. He sighed. It's not like she could use the information against him.

"I am actually from the Northern Water Tribe," he murmured, watching the surprise play across her face. "A waterbender, a bloodbender. At first, my life was wonderful. I had both my parents, a younger brother. Life in the North was peaceful. Everyday was filled with fun and adventure. Until my father decided to change things. I only knew waterbending then, but my brother and I would soon be forced to learn something else entirely."

He took a deep breath.

"Our father revealed to us his unrivaled skill of bloodbending. He forced it upon us. He never let us have a say. We'd practiced for hours, all night sometimes, until we got it perfect. My poor brother...he was just a child. And yet, he was exposed to the corruption at such a young and innocent age..."

Korra could tell, from the pain in his voice, that he honestly despised bloodbending. She felt sorry for him, having to endure that. She'd assumed Amon must have had a dark past, to become the frightening revolutionist he was, but…

She thought she was beginning to understand that hatred he harbored against bending.

"I'm sorry, Amon." She finally whispered. Amon looked up at her. There was a glistening in his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"Noatak," he whispered.

"What?"

"My real name is Noatak."

Korra smiled. She closed the gap between them and rested her head beside his chest, thankful for the warmth. She said, in a drowsy voice, "I like it," she whispered. "Noatak..."

Amon knew she was asleep before she finished talking. After a few moments of silence, he heard her soft snoring. He smiled to himself.

It felt good to talk about his past to someone, even if they only listened. It was nice to get it off his chest, to let someone else know about it.

He glanced down at the Avatar. She unconsciously clutched the front of his tunic, inching closer, seeking warmth. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. He also needed warmth, however little Korra's small body gave him. He sighed, inhaling her sweet, earthy scent, and let himself fall into deep slumber.

That night, both dreamed about a boy named Noatak. One remembered the conditions the boy was raised in, and the other imagined the boy needing help, wishing she could have saved him.

* * *

***Author's Note: You should know by now that sunnyontheheights helped with this. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!***


	7. Chapter 7

Korra felt him shudder against her. His teeth were gritted, his whole body stiff. She felt a pang of sympathy. He had gone out of his way to help her. She wished she could do something to help him, too.

The Avatar rolled over so she was face to face with her companion. Even through the shadow of his menacing mask, she could see the way his eyes were clenched shut. After a moment's hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His tremors ceased. She felt him exhale a small sigh of relief for the warmth, and a strange feeling rose in her chest.

This was her enemy. Amon, the Equalist leader. She was supposed to hate him. She was supposed to be afraid of him. She was destined to win this war and defeat him; he needed to be stopped.

But suddenly, in the chill of this cave, she saw things differently. Yes, he'd been her enemy. But now he was her friend. Her only friend for the time being. Her only way to survive. She needed him.

Korra examined his face in the close proximity. The mask shielded most of him from her, but she could see glimpses of pale skin through the eye slits. She noticed his thick brows and the side burns around his ears.

Korra let her hand wander up to land just below his chin, and it slid beneath the mask, between the skin and the porcelain. The mask was hampering his breathing, and trapping in his body heat, intensifying the temperature of his fever. Maybe he wouldn't mind her helping him out this one time...

* * *

Amon opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what had happened, only that his head hurt like nothing he had ever experienced and his body felt like it had been run over by an Equalist tram. He could barely get himself to sit up.

He dragged his hand across his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. And then he froze.

He expected to feel the coldness of his porcelain mask. But there was nothing.

"Ah, you're awake."

A gentle voice broke him from his growing panic. Amon turned to face its owner.

"You," he hissed, anger rushing through him. His eyes dropped to the mask in her hands. He reached forward to snatch it back from her, but she held it up over her head, teetering back from him. His height would have made it easy to overpower her, had he all his strength. But the fever had weakened him. So he resorted to a low snarl.

"Give it back."

Korra shook her head. "I did this for your own good. You were burning up with fever. You should be thanking me."

Amon saw the genuine concern in her face, and his anger slowly seeped away. He dropped his hand back to his lap.

"I apologize. I had thought—"

"It's okay. Come on, you should eat something." She moved to the small campfire she'd built. He suddenly became aware of the smell of roasting meat. He turned to see a large fish skewered over the flickering flames. He glanced up at Korra, wondering how she'd gotten the food.

As if reading his mind, she said, "You've been out cold for about two days, and I was bored and hungry. I knew it was risky, but I had to do it."  
She paused, but then continued, "I took your mask for a reason...I couldn't let you get anymore sick, Am-I mean, Noatak."

Amon let a smile grace his features at the way she hesitatingly said his real name. It widened a bit when he caught a glimpse of the red tint on her dark cheeks.

"Well then, I should thank you. I have not shown my face to anyone." He hesitated. "It only startled me that you were the first to see it."  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments before beginning to eat. Even then, they still did not speak.

Korra was too busy trying not to stare at Amon's face. She would throw glances his way every now and then, trying to make it as subtle as possible. He had a strong nose, clear blue eyes—huh, she hadn't noticed the color before through his mask. Long side burns, a firm mouth, dark brows.

And what was worse: he was freakin' handsome.

She jerked her whole face away when he caught her staring. He chuckled softly and she felt her entire face burn with warmth.

"Avatar, if you really wanted to see my face, you could have just asked."

"Would you have shown me?"  
He smirked, "Of course not, but it would have been amusing to see you try."

She turned to glare at him, before smiling and giving a small laugh.

Then she blurted out what she'd been thinking since she took the mask.

"You're not scarred." Korra said, and immediately when it left her mouth, she regretted it.

Amon's teasing smirk vanished. His eyes regained their coldness. But all he said was, "Yes, I know."

The air grew thick and uncomfortable. Korra knew it was her turn to apologize, but there was a rage growing within her.

"You lied to everyone," she whispered.

"A very good observation, indeed." He said, adding to the fire.

"Why?"

"Why? Do you think I could win over a crowd as an ordinary man? I needed their sympathy. They needed someone to look up to. Admit it, Avatar, without your bending, you are nothing."

Korra glared at him. She wished she could deny it, but he was right. She was nothing without her bending. She would be as good as dead without her gift.

She reluctantly murmured, "Yes, I would be nothing without my bending, but I'm the Avatar."

"There is no difference. Every bender is the same. They feel they would die without their bending, but do they ever stop to think how the nonbenders feel?"

He paused to let his words sink in. Korra thought about what he had said. He was right, once again. She herself had not bothered to stop and think of all the lives of the nonbenders, why Amon was doing what he was.

She had been brash and stubborn and unthoughtful. Why had it taken her enemy to make her realize her mistakes? Maybe this was why she was so afraid, because she hadn't known the truth. She hadn't bothered to think that the monster behind the mask hadn't always been that way. She hadn't thought that perhaps… he wasn't a monster after all.

"I'm sorry, Noatak." She said, deciding his real name was best. She blinked away the guilty tears in her eyes and managed to smile.

Amon's own expression softened. "Just try to understand," he urged. "Nonbenders are powerless before benders. My mother was a nonbender. My father abused her horribly. I was forced to watch, every day, as he treated her like a slave. That's what she was, to be honest. She was a trophy to him, and once the novelty had worn off, she was left to collect dust."

Korra watched, feeling her heart ache for him. She wanted to know just who did this to him.

"What happened to your mother? Where is she now?"

"She exists only in my memory." He murmured. Korra's face softened.

"Who was your father?"

"...Yakone."

The name brought chills crawling up her spine. She shivered as her eyes went wide, "You… you're Tarrlok's brother?"

He looked at her for a long moment. Then he whispered, "Yes. I am."

The silence filled the cave, and settled between them for a long time. Then, finally Korra stood.

"Well, this is all quite some information, Noatak." She hesitated. "Thanks…for telling me."

Amon felt a warmth begin to grow in his chest. His name rolled so smoothly off Korra's lips, almost as if it was made especially for her to say...  
"So. No more secrets?" Korra held out a hand for him to shake.

He smiled at her, and her heart fluttered. "No more secrets."

He took her hand, even as his brain yelled at him to draw back. He couldn't allow himself to get close to the Avatar. She was his enemy. He couldn't afford to feel anything toward her. And yet… something had changed in him. He couldn't deny it.

When he pulled his hand away, Korra missed the lingering warmth of his skin on hers. She gave him a small smile.

"Now what?" she asked.

He regarded her for a moment. Then he turned toward the cave entrance, looking out at the clear snow. "The blizzard is gone," he noted. "The snow's stopped falling. We can begin making our way back to the cabin."

"Already?" There was hint of sadness in her voice, and the two of them were surprised.

Korra straightened her back, flushing at her response. She found it a bit hard to do once she noticed Amon's amused look.

"I mean, I can't wait to get back to Republic City and kick your butt."

Amon only smirked at her. "Likewise." He held out a hand. "Shall we?"

She took it, and hand in hand, they walked from the cave.

Her hand felt so small and warm in his, he resisted the urge to wrap both arms around her. He was alarmed at the direction of his thoughts. The desire to defeat the Avatar was losing its flame.

Korra watched silently as Amon's grip on his mask tightened and he finally strapped it on. A sad feeling grew in her chest and her frown deepened. She knew they could not go on like this. As soon as they reached the cabin, they'd be enemies again. That shouldn't hurt her heart so much, but it did. It felt like someone had dropped a cold stone right in the pit of her stomach.

They had a war to fight. They could not afford a friendship now. Perhaps if they had taken the time to get to know each other more before all of this started, maybe they wouldn't be here right now.

She had liked the sight of his smiling face before her. There was a warmth she felt grow around them whenever he smiled. It was a gentle, welcoming smile. A smile of honesty and kindness. A smile she was afraid she'd never see again.

"Noatak..." She began after they'd traveled a distance from the cave. He glanced down at her, and she caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes. Her heart jolted when she realized he didn't want to leave her either, though of course he'd never admit it.

"I don't want us to be enemies anymore," she blurted.

He sighed softly. "Korra..."

"No, really. I've thought about it, and I don't see much difference between our motives."

"There is nothing we can do. To the world, we are still enemies. We both have very distinct jobs to do."

"But if we work together, we could just stop this war altogether!" She was gripping his arm by now, nails dug deep into his sleeve. He stared at her with concern in his eyes.

"We've been through this. Everyone must be worried about you. We have to go back."

She knew he was right. For the third time that day, Amon was right. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami...They were all probably worried sick about her. Mako and Tenzin most of all...

And the City. Were the people afraid for her? What about the Equalists? Neither the citizens nor the revolutionists had their leaders. They'd been left in the lurch.

Korra let go of his hand, and his fingers instantly missed her warmth.

"Fine," she muttered. "Let's just go." She tried to inject some optimism into her voice, peering up into the sky. "At least it'll be a nice day today."

"That doesn't mean there couldn't be storm clouds lurking. We ought to move quickly."

"You know, Noatak, I think you're the storm cloud." Korra huffed, crossing her arms.

"Me?" Amon chuckled.

"Yeah, you're always making everything gloomy."

"Do I make your days gloomy, Avatar?"

"Most of the time, yes. But I am the sunshine and bring joy to the land!" She spread her arms out in front of her, reaching out and feeling the tiny rays of sun that shown through the thick clouds. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

Suddenly, she stopped. "What's that?"

"What?" But she was already running off. Rolling his eyes heavenward, Amon followed her at a light jog.

"Is that a shortcut?"

"I don't remember passing a bridge on the way to Tarrlok's cabin."

"Oh come on, maybe it's a shortcut!" She pulled him along by his arm.

He knew it wasn't a shortcut, but perhaps if he just agreed this one time, her curiosity would die down enough so they wouldn't have any more distractions. And besides, he had to admit, he wanted more time with her.

He let her drag him along to the bridge.

"You're more curious then I had expected." He admitted.

Korra shot him a brilliant smile, and his breath caught in his throat. "You've only scratched the surface of who I am."

It wasn't until he set foot on the 'bridge' that the first thrill of danger coursed through him. They felt something move beneath their feet.

"Korra, I don't think this is a bridge..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahh! Another chapter! I hope you guys liked it, annnddd! Thank you, sunnyontheheights! As always. Till next time, guys!**


	8. good-bye

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE: I'm sorry, guys, but I will not be able to continue this story. I know you were expecting an update, and I understand you, being a reader myself. I didn't give up on this story. On the contrary, I actually had more ideas, but due to some unexpected circumstances, I will not be able to finish it. Sorry, once again. I probably disappointed some of you, and I apologize.**


End file.
